sailor sally
by supersexyghotmew95
Summary: sally is sailor moon well you'll see there is also loder lailly and fun XD
1. Chapter 1

Sailor sally? CHAPTER 1 finding a new path (prologue)

A/n I know I know I do Lucy/Schroeder fics but hey there in here but this is sally's story this goes out to Willy my new friend XD

We start in a dark room a girl around 14 had a determined look on her face but she looked like she been crying her name was Serena she wiped her eyes

" I'll show em I'll show em all I am NOT weak I'll show em I'm not stupid they'll see THEY'LL ALL SEE I'll show that jerk I am not childish and I WILL awake rini's mother and I'll do it on my own" thought Serena

She closed her suitcase and looked at the 5 year old who held her precious Luna p Serena felt more tears "don't worry rini we will meet again if I left with the crystal no one can hurt you so long my sweet brat "

Thought she kissed her forehead and left the room Serena sighed and saw Luna

Serena are you sure you want to do this I mean of all the dumb things you have done his is dumb think about your friends your family you're your Darien said Luna

Serena rolled her eyes what friends Luna face it they hate me and I hate em lied Serena, she really didn't hate them she loved them but she didn't want to hurt them anymore Serena just gave Luna a hug " take good care of rini will you Luna smiled Serena Luna could tell she was serious and nodded


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 so long old life a/n ok hi I am updating this BECOUSE I LIKE IT and it is fun I do not own peanuts and sailor moon

Serena walked though the night and stared at the moon

"Mother tell me am I a strong person or am I weak like everyone says" thought Serena

'Oh but princess you're the strongest queen in the future' said a female voice

Serena looked left and right she finally saw a woman

'Who are you and how do you know I'm a princess' said Serena suspiciously

The women stepped forward

'I am sorry princess my name is sailor Pluto and I am the guardian of time and space I have come here to give you a chance for a normal childhood a normal life so to speak' said Pluto

Serena raised her eyebrows and folded her arms

'What's the catch Pluto' said Serena

'no catch princess do you trust your fellow sailor' smiled Pluto

"I don't know WHO to trust anymore but she seems secure at least for now" thought Serena

Serena took one last breath and looked at a apparent she saw Darien typing on a computer Serena looked away and faced Pluto

'I'm ready Pluto' said Serena softly

Pluto nodded raising her staff and then Serena disappeared

Then something hit Darien

"Huh that was weird I thought I saw Serena I must be imagining things" thought Darien

WITH SERENA!

'W where am I and who am I' said a little voice

'Sally are you ok?' said a boy's voice

'I I guess so big brother what happened' said sally rubbing her head

'

It's time for school said the boy

Sally groaned

"That dream last night it felt so so real I wonder if I'll meet anyone named Serena" thought the blond she got out of bed and a crystal fell out sally however didn't see it

She was going to ware blue today and sweats and she thought of having long hair but then thought not to cause she may get confused with patty 1

45 min later sally was at the bus stop and saw her quote on quote "sweet babbo"

'What am I doing here anyway I hate school' muttered sally

'Well how else are you suppose to get a education and get a job' said linus

WHAT IN THIS ECONOMY ARE NUTS! Shouted sally

'You may have a point there' said linus sucking his thumb

'Sigh linus do you like me' said sally

Let me think oh yeah NO! Said linus

Sally gave a half smile

'You're just like Darien so stupid but yet so cute' muttered sally

'Huh? Who's "Darien"?' questioned linus

Sally woke up from her trance

'Who what when huh?' Sorry linus what where we talking about said sally

'UGH NEVER MIND' shouted linus

He stomped away and leaving sally alone

'My sweet babbo is so odd 'said sally

'AND I AM NOT YOUR STUPID SWEEET BABBO' shouted linus

"Don't you think I don't friken know that sir duhsallot" thought sally clinching her fists and begun walking to school


End file.
